To Fix Your Wrongs
by greekgeekk
Summary: My name is Peter Johnson.Well it was in till a semi truck hit me while I was coming home from a party and I died.While I was alive I had made alot of mistakes and hurt people who didnt deserve it. My punishment was to spend all eternity thinking about those times.But I was given a chance to come back for a year to fix my wrongs as Percy Jackson to escape my punishment. Percabeth AU
1. My burrito Is Used As A Weapon

To Fix Your Wrongs

Chapter 1

My Burrito Used As A Weapon

"Don't brood. Get on with living and loving. You don't have forever." ~ Leo Buscaglia

112345

Indestructible. It's what I felt when I walked down the school halls where girls sighed when I wink at them or how the guys give me envious looks. It's how I felt the moment my head burst out of the water with all my classmates chanting my name, the Broadcaster announcing my name over the speakers telling the crowds I had beaten the school record. It was a feeling I yearn for. I got out of the pool and my teammates rushed to high-five me and congratulate me on my victory but I ignored them and put on my Varsity Jacket. I knew it was rude but I honestly didn't care. I knew I did well; I didn't need them to tell me.

See I was one of the most popular guys at Goode High even though I was just a sophomore. I was dating Drew, a junior who was labeled the prettiest girl in all of school, which was fitting because I was the hottest guy in school.

"Peter!" Speak of the smoking hot devil

I turned around just in time to catch my girlfriend who had lunched herself at me.

"Congrates Baby," She screamed in my ears "You where incredible!"

"I was, wasn't I" I gave her my famous smirk, which was known to have girls faint.

"God you're hot" she said kissing me and then released me from her grasp.

I winked at her and she looked like she was going to flirt back but a voice cut her off

"Johnson," I turned around to see my best friend Luke standing there smirking at me

"Nice job out there bro, but I'll warn you that your recorded won't stay there for long."

I scoffed at the idea of Luke beating me, sure he was good but I was ten times better. "Yeah okay man" I retorted

Luke looked past me to look at Drew "I'm throwing a party tomorrow you guys will be there right."

"Of course" Drew spoke coming up to stand a little to close for my comfort to Luke. I quickly dismissed the thought of them hooking up, after all he was my best friend and she was my girlfriend. "Your parties are legendary."

I rolled my eyes as Luke beamed with pride "And the whole school will be there."

Drew scoffed "Hopefully not the whole school. Its bad enough that I have to see those nerds three times a week."

I looked at Drew "Babe you mean five times a week."

Drew laughed and I tried not to cringe at the noise "Babe I only go to school three out of five days remember."

Luke and I shared a look and he changed the topic "Pete can you get the beer my dad found the ID."

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Please my dad doesn't have time to ground me. He just took it and told me not to be stupid."

I nodded my head in understanding. I could relate to Luke's family problems. Both him and I came from extremely wealthy parents who never had time for us. I hadn't seen my parents all week because they were always at work. I would bet my inheritance that they didn't even know I had a swim meet today.

"Yeah I'll bring the beer"

"Awesome" he gave a big smile and walked away

I looked to Drew who was watching a blonde hair girl walk out of the gym her eyes narrowed "What was she doing here" She growled

"Most likely to watch me be awesome" I said kissing her "Let me go change and then we'll go get lunch."

As I walked away I though I heard her mumble something about me being hers. I shrugged it off and walked away.

112345

The next day of school I was sitting with the popular group eating a delicious burrito when Drew locked her eyes on something behind me, anger appeared on her face.

"Look who decided to show her face." she said and everyone at the table looked to see what she was talking about.

When I saw what had captured her attention I almost winced.

Annabeth Chase had walked in with her group of misfits. I really didn't see why Drew hated her; Annabeth Chase had never done anything to her. Most of the time when Drew picked on her Annabeth had been minding her own business.

"So Luke what time should I come over tonight?" I said trying to get the attention of Annabeth and back onto me. I don't know why I did; Annabeth and I haven't had a civil conversation since we were thirteen. Maybe it was because she used to be my best friend till I left her behind to hang out with the more popular kids.

"Not now Peter" Drew snapped at me and then she grabbed my half eaten burrito out of my hands and walked towards Annabeth. Annabeth was at a table her head down buried in a book most likely, a group of people around her that seemed to be having a good time. Nobody at the table saw Drew coming in till Thalia, an annoying goth girl began to get up her eyes locked on my girlfriend but it was to late. Drew took a step towards Annabeth and brought my burrito up into the air. Annabeth began to turn around just in time to have Drew bring the Burrito down and crash into her curly blonde hair. The whole cafeteria went mute and all eyes where on Annabeth and Drew.

"What the hell is your problem?" Annabeth screamed

Drew was just smirking and admiring her work. I noticed Annabeth tablemates where holding back Thalia but they were also glaring at Drew.

"I was wondering if your outfit could get any worse," Drew said sweetly

My whole table then burst out laughing and the rest of the lunch area joined us. I saw Annabeth turn and her eyes locked with mine. A million emotions were shown in her eyes but the one that stood out the most was hurt. I knew she wanted to know why Drew was doing this to her, why I was doing this to her. In the coroner of my eye I saw Drew turned around and look at us and notice that I was the only one not laughing. I looked away from those grey eyes and let out a laugh that sounded fake, but no one seemed to notice. Maybe it was because I did it so often.

I watched Annabeth clench her jaw and her eyes narrowed at me. She grabbed her bag and started to walk towards the door her group following her. Just when they were about to exit I decided to make up for not laughing.

"Good riddance!" I shouted

Annabeth turned around and the only emotion I could read on her face was a new one, it was disgust. She walked out after and the whole cafeteria went back to their conversations. Drew walked back over and sat in the empty chair next to me and grabbed my hand. Our group started talking about ugly people at our school but all I thought about was Annabeth Chase.

112345

My next class was Culinary, which I shared with Annabeth. I had never talked to her in that class or even looked at her but today was different for some reason. Today I felt like I needed to talk to her before it was to late.

"Ethan I'll be back in a little bit"

Ethan was a senior but he would be back here next year because he hardly showed up for classes.

Ethan glared at me "What about the cookies. We still have to mix the batter."

I rolled my eyes "There going to be awful even if I stay."

And with that I walked towards Annabeth. She and her partner Pippen where putting the cookie dough on a tray. Annabeth had her hair in a ponytail but she had missed a few strands and it made her look hot. I shook it off and continued walking towards her. I had gotten to her table and was leaning against the wall that was by Annabeth. She still didn't see me so I gave a cough that caught their attention. Both of the girls' eyes narrowed when they saw it was me.

"Woah Woah Woah girls," I said putting my arms up in surrender "I come in peace"

Pippen scoffed "Yeah right"

I gave a fake hurt look "You wound me Pippen"

"You're an idiot Peter" Annabeth growled "her names Piper"

I shrugged "Same thing"

Piper looked like she was about to punch me but Annabeth stepped in front of her.

"What do you want Johnson?"

"I came to apologizes Chase" I said without thinking. 'I didn't walk over here to apologize what am I thinking' and for a moment I consider running away

Both girls froze their eyes just looking at me. Annabeth coughed "Come again"

"I Am" I spoke slowly "Sorry" the words were foreign to me and felt wrong to say.

"Your not forgiven" Annabeth said turning back to her cookies

Confusion must have been written all over my face because she answered the question I haven't even asked yet. "You're stuck up, an Idiot, an Asshole, and a coward. That's why you're not forgiven."

"No argument on the first three, but a coward"

"You hide behind this mask Peter. You do what everyone expects of you because your scared of what will happen if you don't. You bully and mock people just so your _friends_ or anyone else won't see the real you. You disgust me"

Anger rippled through me. Who did this girl think she was?

"At least I'm not a know-it-all brat. You think you're better then everyone just because you have a higher GPA"

Annabeth took a step back but her eyes narrowed more.

"That's why nobody stood up for you today in the lunch area. That's why everyone hates you."

She looked down at the cookies "At least I don't pretend I'm someone I'm not"

I laughed "Maybe you should and then maybe you can hold onto a friend." She looked at me with bewilderment and opened her moth to speak but I was on a role "We used to be friends but then I realized I didn't need you. Luke used to be your friend but then he got tired of you. How long is it going to take your ban of misfits to realize your holding them back? Your books and homework will be the only thing you have. You'll be all alone" Annabeth took a step back because I was starting to yell. Everyone was looking at us even the teacher.

And with that I walked back to my table and gave Ethan my coldest glare "Not a word to anyone or else." I didn't even bother to watch him nod.

112345

I was walking down the hall still angry from culinary class and I guess the whole school knew when I was angry because they where avoiding me like the plague. When I got to my locker I saw two guys talking next to it. One of the guys who was wearing dark clothes was standing in front of my locker, not by much but enough to make me pissed. I glared at the kid who looked like he was a freshman but he didn't seem to notice me. The guy he was talking to, I think his name was Leo, notice me and began to back up. Dude number two noticed and turned around slowly.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't beat you up." I growled

The kid gulped and started to back up "I-I uh-I um"

Dude number 1 jumped in front of him and held up his hands.

"Hey Percy, I heard about your record. Awesome for you" his voice was quivering and there was fear in his brown eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled trying to scare him even more

"I'm Leo?" he said his voice confused "I sit next to you in history"

I shrugged but had my eyes narrow even more "Well Leo why is this freak standing in front of my locker."

"I'm sorry Nico's new and doesn't know better"

I looked at the kid who was hiding behind Leo with huge eyes "So I should welcome him to the school" I stepped towards Nico

"I-I mean he's not worth your time." Leo said fast and his eyes were focused on something behind me

I laughed "and who is"

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see a flash of blonde hair and blue eyes and a fist coming towards my face.

I flew back and hit a locker furry came over me as I felt blood trickle down my nose. "How bout me" a familiar voice said. My eyes opened and all I saw was red. I stood up and tackled the attacker to the ground. Other students circled around us shouting for me to kick the guys butt. After I had punched the guy in the stomach and he had hit me back we were pulled apart by teachers and sent to the principle. When I got a good look at the jerk I was shocked to see it was him who had defended the nerds.

"I don't understand what came over you Mr. Grace" Mr. Brunner exclaimed as he faced me and the Ass who had punched me. "Your such a good boy. Your vice president of the debate team, vice president of the ASB, Vice president of Student Body and captain of the JV football team." Jason Grace a popular boy in my grade and third hottest sophomore had defended two nerds and I wanted to know why.

"Maybe he's tired of always being second" I mumbled

Mr. Brunner turned his eyes to me and they were, like always, filled with disappointment. "Mr. Johnson I believe deep down there's a good kid there."

Grace snickered "Yeah deep, deep, deeeep down"

"Jason" Mr. Brunner warned. Jason was one of the best football players ever to walk the halls of Goode and was a goody goody. He should have been as popular as me but he was too much of a Know-it-all. He was perfect for Annabeth Chase. At that thought my stomach twisted and I tried not to cringe. 'Where did that come from?'

"Naw, its okay Mr. B" I shot Jason a smug look "He's just being honest."

Mr. Brunner shocks his head "Peter if you changed your ways you would enjoy your life way more."

" My life is perfect," I snapped

Mr. Brunner sadly shook his head "You're both allowed to go. Jason you'll get off with a warning since this was your first fight. Peter you'll have a Saturday detention this weekend." He opened a file and started shuffling papers. "Go clean up and head to the rest of six period."

Jason and I both got up and right when I was about to exit Mr. Brunner called out "Life is short Peter don't spend precious time in dentition." I nodded and left

11234

AN-thanks for reading!please review


	2. I Become The Worlds Biggest Idiot

To fix Your Wrongs

AN~ So here is chapter number two!

I do not own Percy Jackson Uncle Rick does.

Chapter 2

I Become The Worlds Biggest Idiot

While I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die. ~Leonardo da Vinci

212345

When I got home I walked into the kitchen to grab a drink when I saw our maid Sally cleaning the dishes. Sally was the head of the staff and had looked over me since I was little. She looked up when I walked in and smiled. "Hello Peter, how was your day" her voice as usual was filled with happiness.

I grabbed a drink from the fridge and slammed it shut "why do you care"

Sally kept scrubbing the dishes "I was just being polite Peter."

I set down my drink "That's not part of your job"

" I'm sorry if I over stepped" she moved on to the next plate

"No I mean your not suppose to wash the dishes that's the Chiefs job"

"Well today was Chief Alex's birthday so I let him go early."

I walked over to the sink and took the dish "Let me. You could use a break."

Sally gave me a smile and moved out of the way so I could continue "You're a sweet boy Peter I wish more people could see that."

" Why do you act so nice to me. The rest of the staff hates me."

Sally looked at me "Have I ever told you about my son Percy."

I looked at her "You have a son?"

Her eyes were filled with sadness "I guess that's a no. Well you two are about the same age however you also look identical. You have the same eyes, hair color, face structure, and your about his height."

She walked over to the closet and took out her bag. She walked back over, pulled out a photo and handed it to me. I looked at it and it was like looking in a mirror.

Sally's son could possible be my twin. The only thing different about him was that he was scrawny and his hair was wild. I was well built from swim and there was not a hair out of place.

I handed sally the picture back "You should bring him over some time the pranks we could pull."

Sally's eyes filled with tears "That's going to be hard." She looked down "Percy tried to commit suicide last year." She took a deep breath

"Sally I'm so sorry. I didn't know he di-"

"No he's not dead just in a coma." Sally wiped her eyes "He got into some trouble in eight grade. Started to hang with the wrong people and then one day I got a call. "Now really don't get why you don't hate me."

Sally looked at me with wide sad eyes. "Peter i've known you since you were a five. You looked so much like my boy I often thought you where him. That's why I always made you cookies and read you stories." She put here purse away "That's why I always ask you how your day is."

I gave her a hug "You have been more of a mother to me then my own mom. Thank you"

212345

"So I heard something interesting from Ethan today" Drew said as she fixed her makeup in my car. We were sitting in my car in front of Luke's house the party already had started

I swore in my head I should have known that Ethan would spill my talk to Annabeth to Drew.

"It was nothing I swear"

Drew slammed her mirror close and got out of he car.

I rolled my eyes at her but got out of the car and followed her up the drive way "Babe come on. I don't get why you're mad. I was just telling her what I thought about her."

"So its true" Drew yelled as she continued walking "You told her that you thought she was beautiful and that she was the love of your life"

I stopped walking "wait what"

Drew stopped and looked back at me before she walked though the door "That's what I thought"

"Drew I didn't say that" I yelled, "Drew, babe! I didn't I swear"

"Trouble in paradise Johnson?"

I turned around to see Jason standing there. Piper was there standing close to him so he figured they were an item. I looked past them and saw three people I didn't want to see tonight. Leo, Nico, and Annabeth.

"What are you guys doing here." I growled Annabeth being here would ruin everything with Drew.

"We were invited" Annabeth stated

"HA" "I shouted, "Who would invite you."

"Luke"

I stared at her "He wouldn't"

Annabeth shrugged "He did. I didn't want to come but Piper made me."

"You have to leave if Drew sees you she will kill you" I warned

Nico scoffed "why should we trust you?"

I glared at him and was about to respond when Luke came out "Peter! Sorry I wasn't here when you dropped off the beer."

I turned around and walked past him through the door.

212345

The party was awful because I had to spend the whole thing looking for Drew. When I finally found her she was standing to close to a guy and was twirling a piece of her hair.

"Drew?"

she turned and rolled her eyes "What do you want Peter?"

"I never said those things to Annabeth"

"I'm not stupid Peter" drew shouted

"Annabeth Chase is and will always be nothing to me!" I screamed.

"Then why did Ethan tell me that you told her those things?"

I gave her a look "Why do you trust him more then me."

"Because " she yelled

"Whatever Drew" I said shacking my head and then walked away.

Luke had a casibo in the very back of his backyard in the middle of a patch of trees. It was a far walk from his mansion and I hadn't been there in years but I just needed to go there. The last time I had been there I was happy and I haven't been happy since I left.

When I got to the old Casibo I noticed someone was already there. Someone with blonde curly hair

"Annabeth" I whispered

She turned around and our eyes met "Hey"

I stepped into the Casibo and the floorboards creaked from the new pressure and I wondered if anyone had stepped in here in the past three years.

"what are you doing here?" I questioned

"The music was getting pretty loud and I thought about this place and wanted to see if it was still here." She leaned against the pole and stared at me "Why aren't you with your girlfriend." She said the last word like it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

"she was acting dramatic "

she snorted "When is Drew not. What was she being dramatic about this time?"  
"Well she thinks that I'm in love with you." Right when I said it I began to curse. I had just made it insanely awkward.

Annabeth eyes widened "Wh ... why would she think that?"

"Ethan told her that I told you that I thought you were beautiful and I was madly in love with you today in culinary."

"That never happened"

"Oh I know but Drew does not believe me.

"Why would Ethan do that? I thought he was your friend."

"Well he's more friends with Luke then me but still. And you know that I don't have the best experiences with friends."

There was a moment of silence and she looked out into the wood "Do you remember having sword fights and playing hide and go seek here?"

I came and stood next to her " of course its probably one of the last happy memories I have."

She looked at me "I don't understand you"

I laughed, "A lot of people don't"

"You always act like your happy but I knew you weren't." she turned away from me "Why did you do it?" she continued  
"What"

"Why did you leave me? We were best friends for seven years and you left."

"Annabeth"

she shook her head "Forget it Peter" she started to walk away

Without even thinking I grabbed her hand and pulled her back I looked into her eyes and I didn't care anymore "I'm an idiot" was all I said and I crashed our lips together.

It was nothing I have ever experienced before and for a second I thought she was kissing me back but then she shoved me away "I have- I have to go. They'll be looking for me"

And with that she left me sitting on my butt on the floor of an old casibo wondering what was wrong with me.

212345

I left Luke's house alone, cold and cursing myself for being an idiot. Why would I kiss her? I had been nothing but mean her for the past three years and then I thought I could just kiss her. When her and I were best friends I thought Annabeth and I would end up together and live happily ever after. But then in the seventh grade Kronos, an eighth grader came up and told me that Annabeth was going to leave me for smarter friends and Luke and I should leave her before she left us behind. I had listened to him and ruined any chance with her just because I was scared. My life was so screwed up I wanted to scream. I pulled to a stop at a red light my music blaring to block out the world. I was still cursing myself when the light turned green and I started to drive. I was in he middle of the intersection when a bright light shined in the corner of my eyes. Curious I turned my head just in time to see a truck slam into my car and pain traveled through my body. I felt cold, hard ground bellow me and when I shifted my weight, glass cut into my sides. I tried to open my eyes but all I could do was open them an inch. My car was seven feet away from me and the windshield was busted open and blood was on the broken glass. I could hear somebody yelling, footsteps running towards me, and my favorite song playing from the radio. I was so tired so I closed my eyes and then there was silence.

212345

AN~ So… did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me what you thought I love reviews but not flames. Also do you like the chapter titles?


	3. My Guardian Angel Yells At Me

AN~ I do not own Percy Jackson

To fix your wrongs

Chapter 3

My guardian Angel Yells At Me

312345

The pain was gone but I was scared to open my eyes. I didn't want to see my car broken and blood on the floor again. But then I notice something I wasn't laying down anymore I was standing up and the air wasn't cold it was at a perfect temperature. 'I must be in a hospital' was the thought that went through my mind. I opened my eyes to see that I was standing in a plain white room. There was not one piece of furniture and there were no door or windows.

"What did you do Peter" cried a male voice behind me.

I turned around to see a guy my age running towards me with a file in his hand.

"I-I was just going home." The guy stopped in front of me his eyes narrowed "How-How did I get here" I questioned

His eyes softened "I'm Grover, your protector"

"Protector from what."

"Everything that could harm you."

"So… kind of like a guardian angel"

He scoffed "Yes but lets call me your Protector, its more manly."

"I never heard of hospitals assigning Protectors."

"Because they don't." he took a deep breath "You're dead Peter."

"Excuse me." I screamed while taking a step back "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Grover had been holding on to file and started to look inside of it. "According to your chart you had been coming home From Luke Castellan, who you have friends with since you were seven years old, house and at 10:46 a Vones semi truck ran a red light and hit your car at the intersection of Orange and Triski street." He took a deep breath "You were thrown 20 feet from your car and died two minuets later."

I sat down on the floor and put my head in my hands "You're lying"

He shook his head "I'm incapable of lying because I'm a protector"

I looked up at him "So you're my Protector"

He nodded "The Greeks believed that satyrs guided their greatest heroes after that the christens had guardian angels who watch over and protect and they were both close to the truth. Humans have believed for centuries that someone from up above watches over them, protects them, guides them and listens to them and they were right. So yes I'm your Protector, your guardian angel, your satyr"

"If you were protecting me why am I dead" I growled

Grover lowered his eyes "Protectors have files and we get new ones every day and it tells us what we have to protect you from. Mine" he pulled out a file that was under the other one "told me you were going to go home at 11:00 with Drew who had been your Girlfriend for three months and" he coughed "and do stuff that should not be mentioned here. "

I glared at him "Well Drew and I kinda broke up so I don't think we were going to."

He put his hands up "I don't know what happened. The files usually never wrong. Someone must have done something that we didn't expect them to."

I got up off the floor and looked around is this "So is this heaven. I always thought that there would be more people."

Grover glared at me "No this is not the afterlife or heaven. This is the waiting room."

"Waiting room for what."

"The judges. And you are next in line"

"How do you know?" I started to feel something tug at me "what are the judges?" but suddenly I was pulled into another room so fast it made me dizzy. Who knew that once you were dead you could get dizzy?

I was standing in front of three huge Judge desk and three people were looking down at me.

"Peter Johnson" they shouted simultaneously

"Yes" I gulped out

The one on the right looked at me "You did nothing when your friends bullied a girl and she committed suicide that night.

"I" but she kept talking

"Encouraged Luke Castellan to dunk a boys head in the toilet"

"He trip-"

"Laughed when your girlfriend Drew dumped your burrito on a girls head and then called good riddance when she left."

"I didn't mean-"

"Bullied Nico di Angelo whose sister had died two weeks earlier and then his mother committed suicide two days after her daughter died. He was going to live with father who did not want him."

"I didn't know" I mutter

The man on the left gave me a pity look "he comforted Sally Jackson about her comatose son"

I looked down at the floor. I hadn't even realized what the people who had been involved in my life were going through right now.

"Saved two children from drowning last summer while he was on life guard duty."

"That was no big deal" I said overconfidently

It kind of was. I had gotten my picture in the newspaper and medal from the mayor.

All three judges looked down at me and I smiled sheepishly

The lady glared at me "What about the shooting in middle school that involved his friends Luke and Kronos."

I shuddered at the memories. It had happened two months after Kronos had taken Luke and I under his wing. He had brought three guns to school and told Luke and I to prove our loyalty to him. I remember Kronos shooting a six grader and then nothing. I had woken up five hours later in the hospital and according to Sally who had come and picked me up from there Kronos had killed five people and wounded twelve. He had been arrested.

"Luke had nothing to do with that," I yelled, "They proved he was innocent"

The middle judge shook his head "They said he was innocent. But Luke's crimes are not why we are here."

I nodded "Thank you"

The man on the left looked at the lady "He pulled the fire alarm"

"Wait what" but the Judges ignored me

"Enough" said the middle judge "I think I know what we should do."

The left judge gave me sad eyes "you're right"

The right judge scoffed "I think that's to easy for a punishment"

The left judge sighed, "Peter Johnson you have many wrongs that you cannot fix. You were taken to early and wish there was a way" he faltered "… a way that I could let you go back fix them."

"But" the right judge said scowling at the left judge "that would be unfair. Your whole life you have been selfish mean and ungrateful. You have caused so much pain to people you must be punished."

"What" I yelled

"Peter Johnson" the middle judge boomed "I sentence you to solitary confinement were you can think about your crimes against humanity for all eternity."

"Please wait," I screamed, "let me explain!"

The middle judge and right judge scowled at me but the right sighed and together all three lifted up their gavel and slammed it against their desk. I felt the familiar tug "No Please"

When I opened my eyes I was in another white room with no furniture, door, or windows. I was up against the wall and I slid down and cried into my hands.

"Peter" Grover voice called

I looked up to see Grover standing over me with Pity in his eyes "I thought I had solitary confinement for all eternity." I croaked

"oh you do" he said watching me "But your protector is allowed to visit and give you up dates about your family."

"Don't bother visiting me then"

He put his hand out and he helped me up "I have to take you somewhere before your punishment continues"

"What"

"You and I are going to go through the past, and the present to see how you ruined lives."

"Gee thanks," I said sarcastically

He shrugged

"Isn't there a story like this? Written by that one guy." I said not caring that I wasn't very specific

"ahh Charles Dickens The Christmas Carol. Yes that's what this is like. How do you think he got the idea?"

I looked at Grover "How did he write the book if he was"

"Dead" he finished for me "Well he got to go back and fix his mistakes. Even took it upon himself to warn people about making his mistakes."

"You can go back after you die?"

"Well" he heisted "no _you_ don't get to go back"

"But if he got to"

"Let me finish" he snapped "Your body can't go back but if you had a body that could host you. Yeah you could but you need a judges permission and I don't think you're going to get one."

I scoffed "Tell me about it those judges hated me."

"They don't like people you." He shrugged "Ready to go see the world one last time"

"Ready as I'll ever be"

312345

AN~okay so I couldn't find a quote to go with this chapter so if any of you know of one that does tell me. Tell me what you think of the chapter.

STORMRUNNER74 I don't plan on making Rachel a B**** but there might be some rivalry between her and Annabeth. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW=)!

MEGANANNABETHJACKSON Theres going to be more to it I hope. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW=)!

PLEASE R&amp;R


	4. I Join The Devils Crew

To Fix Your Wrongs

AN~I don't own Percy Jackson

Chapter 4

"Life is very short and there's no time for fussing and fighting my friend"

412345

Suddenly Grover and I were standing in woods that looked oddly familiar.

"Recognize anything" Grover asked looking around a taking a deep breath "What are you doing"

He looked down embarrassed " I love nature. The trees and the flowers their truly beautiful." He took another deep breath like he was savoring the smell

"You humans don't know how lucky you are to live here." He opened his eyes "I have always wished to-"

He stopped " never mind we are here for you to witness how you threw your life away."

"Hey I lived a great life. I had everything!" I said stepping in front of him.

He looked at me with his big brown eyes filled with pity "You say you did but then why were you always unhappy."

"Because-" I faltered and hung my head

"Here you come" Grover whispered

I looked up to see two blonde kids and one dark haired boy come running through the trees. One of the blondes was a girl and her and the dark haired boy were ahead of the other blonde. All three were laughing like they were having the time of their lives.

"Hurry Annabeth" giggled the boy "Luke is caching up"

"Don't worry about me Pete." The girl pulled ahead of him. "I'm faster then both of you."

The two ran past us and I got a good look at them.

"That was me and Annabeth"

Grover nodded towards the other boy who was still trying to catch up. However he stopped right in front of us to catch his breath

"That's Luke"

"Welcome to the past Peter"

I looked at him "This is a dream"

"No its not" he looked to were past me and past Annabeth ran. "You and I missing something important"

Then we where in the casibo with the past children they were crouched in a coroner giggling

"do you think he's close" whispered the boy

"shhh peter" she whispered back

I looked at Grover "I-I think I remember this"

Grover nodded "That's good"

I heard a crunch in the leaves next to the casibo "Lukes about to jump out"

Right on my words the little blonde boy jumped over the railing giving a mighty war cry.

Both kids on the floor yelped in fright panic on their faces.

The blonde boy fell on the floor laughing, "You-You should have seen-seen your faces"

Small me helped the girl up "I wasn't scared"

The blonde girl laughed, "HA I'm surprised you didn't wet your pants"

"I wasn't the one who screamed like a girl" he retorted

she snorted "that was you"

"No"

"Yeah"

"No, Luke back me up"

The blonde who had been watching scratched his head "Sorry Pete but it was you"

Tiny me scowled "Whatever" he mumbled

The blonde watched him and walked over "Aww is little Peter embarrassed"

"no"

she lightly shoved him "Come on Pete. Best Friends Forever. All three of us.

Luke walked up swinging a stick like it was a sword "the three musketeers or whatever the people are called."

Minnie me smiled "yeah yeah I know. Now come on race you back to the house."

I watched all of them run away laughing a pushing each other as they went. This wasn't the only time Annabeth replaced a frown with a smile. She was there for me when my parents forgot my birthday or didn't acknowledge my presence.

Grover looked at me "she cheered you up whenever you were feeling down but when she needed you, you were gone."

I nodded my head in shame

"To our next trip" Grover whispered

412345

Suddenly we weren't in the quite woods but in a loud hallway with kids running around with lunch sacks in their hands. Blue and red lockers were all along the walls and suddenly I recognized the hallway.

"I haven't been here since my promotion. Its Jefferson Middle School"

Grover nodded his head down the hallway I looked over to see Luke, Annabeth and I walking down avoiding thrown papers. Luke was on one side of Annabeth and I on the other. Annabeth had her arms draped on our shoulders and all three of us had smile on our faces. Grover and I walked towards them and I strained my ears to listen over the yelling.

"Don't you just love seventh grade" Luke grumbled as a paper hit him on the head

Annabeth laughed, "I know it just makes me never want to leave"

Middle School me looked at Annabeth and I remember how much I adored her. Then I remember this day. This was the day I made my choice.

"Speak for yourself you nerd" Young me joked "I count down the minuets in till we leave."

Luke howled with laughter "You and me both Pete." He gave Annabeth a grin "especially in math"

Young Peter laughed "worst time of the day"

The blonde girl laughed and shoved both their shoulders "your both idiots"

Luke and Peter of the past laughed and walked back to Annabeth side "I rather be an idiot then a mathlete"

Annabeth stopped walking "Crap" she muttered

Her friends stopped walking "Whats up"

"I forgot I have mathlete practice right now" she gave them an apologetic look "I can't eat lunch with you guys today."

Peter Jr "Nodded that's cool another day" his face lit up "Besides we always go to Pizza World after school."

Annabeth looked down at the ground 'I have a chess club meeting"

Lukes face fell now but he was trying to keep a straight face "But we still have my legendary Friday movie night."

I mentally laughed I had forgotten Luke had always had an obsession of throwing party's on Friday nights.

Annabeth didn't look up "I can't make it to that either."

Luke scowled "Let me guess you have Homework"

Annabeth met his eyes "I'm sorry but I have to go. I'm already late"

She looked at the middle school version of me "I'll take to you guys later."

Luke and me watched her walk down the hall "Come on Pete. Lets get go eat"

Grover looked at me "We have to follow."

I nodded "I remember what happen next."

412345

We followed the two boys to a table were they silently ate.

I looked around and saw Kronos walk over to the table. He was a year older then us and the coolest, baldest kid at Jefferson Middle. When I got to know him he always gave me a bad feeling and then there was of course the time where he handed me a gun. My blood ran cold at the thought of that memory there was no way that I wouldn't visit that day. That was probably my biggest wrong.

I watched Kronos pull a chair up and smile at past Luke and me. Three of his goons stood behind him

Luke and I had admired Kronos because of how popular and cool he was. It was something we both wanted to be.

"Hey guys what's up," he said like he was talking to old friends

"Nothing" Luke gulped

"Cool" Kronos shrugged "Where's the blonde chick that's always with you"

"She- She at the Mathlete practice" young me stammered

Kronos gave a dramatic sigh "third day school and its already started. Sorry guys"

"What are you talking about" Luke asked and he was now staring to sweat

Kronos looked surprised "You don't know?"

"No" past me muttered

"Aww dudes she leaving you behind to go hang out with her crowd."

Luke looked at me and then back to Kronos "But we're her crowd."

"Yeah" said little me "where all best friends"

Kronos gave another dramatic sigh "Look dudes I've been watching you two for the past two days and I don't know how to tell you"

"Tell us what" Young Peter questioned

Another dramic sigh "see you two and Annabeth have nothing in common. She's smart and you two are cool."

"Cool" Luke said dreamily

'Yeah man cool." Kronos smiled "See all three of you have potential. Just Annabeth has different potential then you two."

" What kind of Potential do we have" Young me questioned

"The potential to be like me." He said with a smirk

Luke and Past me shared a look and smiled

Kronos kept talking "However Annabeth dosent share that with you. Annabeth has the potential to be with the smart people and she knows it."

Luke and I shared another look "I don't think she does" Luke mumbled

"You have so much to learn Luke. Can't you see it. She already isn't eting lunch with you. What's next is she is going to start missing traditions."

Luke and I shared another look and the looked at the table

"Aww man she already cancelled something huh"

Past me nodded "We always hang out at pizza world after school and on Fridays we hang out at Lukes house. She's missing both"

Kronos smiled "Tell you what boys. I like you. You're cool."

Past Luke and Me looked like we were going to pass out

"Do you want to join my crew?"

Our heads almost fell off because we were nodding so hard.

Grover looked at me "I think you no what's next"

I gulped

412345

AN-So tell me what you think

Baby Cyclopes : thank you for the review!

MeganAnnabethJackson : Thank you for review again!


End file.
